


An Unexpected Moment

by ahsokaa



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Trans Peter Parker, brief mentions of sex, but it's more references of sexual safety nothing actually happens, but it’s only a mention, infinity war?? i don't know her, or will happen in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: The first time Peter sees Johnny Storm in person he's so distracted he swings right into a billboard.In hindsight, he should have known it would be inevitable. New York is big, but it isn't that big. Of course he'd run into the other superhero sooner or later. It was only a matter of time, really.Or, the Fantastic Four join the MCU and things get gay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it is important to note that this was partly inspired after i saw some posts on tumblr fancasting keiynan lonsdale as johnny storm. so that's what he's supposed to look like in this
> 
> also, everyone in this fic is fucking gay. peter and johnny are both bi, ned is gay, mj is a lesbian. now you know

“ _The_ _Daily Bugle_ thinks you stole a baby,” Ned says, staring down at his phone screen. 

“What? Why would I even want a baby?”

“So you can ‘brainwash it to follow in your evil footsteps,’” Ned reads off.

Peter hangs down from his spot on the top bunk. “Ugh, let me see that.” The other boy hands him the phone.

Sure enough, Ned is right. The news headline reads SPIDER MENACE KIDNAPS BABY! accompanied by a photo of Spider-Man pulling a baby out of a burning apartment building. A baby that he handed back to its mother a good four seconds later. 

“No one actually believes that, do they?”

“It got over 50,000 retweets.”

“This sucks.” He’s only been Spider-Man for about a year but the public has already turned on him. Even the endorsement from Tony Stark didn’t seem to do much to sway opinions, not when _The_ _Daily Bugle_ keeps putting out stories like this one.

“You need to do damage control or something. I mean, look at all the other superhero groups, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four-”

“Never mention them in this house again,” Peter cuts him off. The Fantastic Four had been a sore spot for him since they emerged a few months ago. They came out of nowhere and all of the sudden, everyone was obsessed with them. Worst of all was Johnny Storm, the teenage superhero who became a social media sensation overnight. It just wasn’t fair. No one ever accused  _ him  _ of stealing babies. Peter hated him and his perfect hair.

“I'm just saying, they've got a great web presence. You could learn something from them.”

Peter grumbles. “Whatever. Now are we gonna watch  _ Star Wars  _ or not?”

_____________

Peter goes out on patrol after Ned goes home. It’s a quiet night, and he sits on the edge of a roof, scrolling through his Twitter feed. _The_ _Daily Bugle_ article is already up to 200,000 retweets. Peter lets out a heavy sigh and keeps scrolling. A few posts down, he finds a retweeted _Buzzfeed_ article. “18 Times Johnny Storm Stole (Our Hearts)”. He groans out loud, but clicks on the link anyway.

Just then, he hears a scream in the distance. He pulls his mask back on and stands, looking out into the distance.

“Hey, Karen?”

_ Yes Peter? _

“Hit it.”

_ Super Trooper _ starts playing as Peter swings past buildings, following the sounds of screams. He comes to a dark alley where a masked man holding a knife has two women backed into a corner. 

“Surprise!” he calls out as he webs the knife out of the man’s hand, kicking him backward away from the women. 

The song isn’t even over by the time he has the attacker webbed up against the brick wall.

“Oh my god, it’s Spider-Man!” the first woman says excitedly.

“This is so cool!” adds the second and Peter feels himself swell with pride. People still love him. Even if  _ The Daily Bugle  _ is out to get him, he still has people who care.

“Do you know Johnny Storm?” the first woman asks and his heart deflates like a balloon. 

He swings off without another word.

_____________

Even at school, Peter can't seem to escape the Fantastic Four. It's all anyone talks about as he walks through the halls, trying to finish his already-late physics assignment as he does. Whatever. At least he has lunch to get it done. And maybe Ned will let him copy his.

Ned shuts off his phone the second Peter sets his lunch tray down, acting oddly guilty. Peter squints at him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Peter stares at him unblinking. “Just show me.”

Ned unlocks his phone and a  _ Buzzfeed _ interview of Johnny Storm pulls up. He’s surrounded by puppies, laughing as the one perched in his lap tries to lick his cheek. It’s like something out of one of Peter’s fantasies, not that he’d ever admit that out loud. Instead, he groans dramatically.

“Not you too.”

“What? He’s like,  _ really _ hot.”

“There’s a joke in there somewhere. And what would Abe think?”

Abe, Ned’s sort-of boyfriend of the last few months. “He’d probably agree with me,” Ned replies with a simple shrug. “I mean, he  _ is  _ hot. That’s, like, an irrefutable fact.” 

“That’s definitely not true. And are you saying I’m not hot?” Peter puts a hand to his chest in mock offense. 

“Don’t make me answer that.”

“I’m getting a new best friend. MJ, interested?” he directs at the girl seated a few chairs down.

“Absolutely not, dipshit,” she says without looking up from her book. 

“Okay, I’m gonna pretend that didn’t hurt. But seriously.  _ Johnny Storm _ ?”

“I don’t understand what your problem with him is.”

“I don’t have a problem with him!” Peter says frantically. “I just don’t think it’s right to use superpowers to get famous. Or to use them to get, like, underwear modeling jobs or whatever.”

“Like anyone would ever ask you to be an underwear model,” MJ deadpans. Ned chokes on his drink.

Peter glares at his so-called friends. “I hate you both.” He lets out a sigh. “Un-pause it.”

“But I thought you-”

“Just do it.”

Ned gives MJ a confused shrug, but does what he asked. On screen, Johnny picks up another puppy and sets it in his lap, stroking it lovingly behind the ears as he answers the interviewer’s next question. 

“I want to play with puppies,” Peter grumbles.

“I know you do, Peter,” Ned says, patting him on the back. “I know you do.”

_____________

The first time Peter sees Johnny Storm in person he's so distracted he swings right into a billboard. 

In hindsight, he should have known it would be inevitable. New York is big, but it isn't  _ that _ big. Of course he'd run into the other superhero sooner or later. It was only a matter of time, really. 

He closes his eyes tight and braces himself for the impact of hard ground beneath him, but it never comes. Instead, he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around him, and he immediately wishes it had been the concrete instead. If it were possible to die of embarrassment, he would have by now.

He opens his eyes hesitantly, greeted by the sight of Johnny Storm staring down at him, concern written all over his warm brown eyes. “That was some fall, Spidey. Are you okay?”

“I am now,” he says without thinking, then fights the urge to smack himself directly into another billboard.  

Johnny lets out a small laugh. “I think you must have hit your head pretty hard.”

“Oh, yeah, that's it. That's totally why I said that.”

He stares at Johnny, and Johnny stares back.

“So are you gonna get down or…”

“Oh, uh s-sorry,” Peter blurts and scrambles to the ground.

“It’s fine, dude.” Johnny looks at him uncertainly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

_ You have a mild concussion,  _ Karen’s voice says in his head.

“Shut up, Karen,” Peter mumbles and Johnny’s eyes widen.

“No, that’s just- my suit talks to me sometimes,” he clarifies.

Johnny looks at him like he grew a second head. “That’s it, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“No hospitals!” Peter practically yells. “Seriously, I’m fine, I just need to sleep it off. It’s not the first time I’ve swung into a billboard.” He lets out a sigh before hesitantly admitting, “And it probably won’t be the last.”

Johnny smiles at him and a warm feeling settles in Peter’s chest. “Take care, Spidey. Maybe I’ll see you around.” 

He flies off, leaving Peter staring at the spot he occupied moments ago.

“God, I hope so,” he finally says, but there's no one around to hear him anyway. 

____________

The next day, a photo of them ends up in  _ The Daily Bugle _ , the headline accusing Spider-Man of seducing the Human Torch to the dark side.

Ned laughs so hard he falls out of his chair.  __

_____________

“I can't believe you hit on the Human Torch,” Ned says, voice full of disbelief. They're sitting on the floor of Ned’s bedroom, a video game pulled up on the TV in front of them. His friend had finally convinced him to tell the whole story of his encounter with Johnny Storm, a decision Peter was beginning to think was a huge mistake. “I thought you hated the guy.”

“I regret telling you anything, ever.” He shoves a handful of potato chips into his mouth in a desperate attempt to eat away his feelings. 

“Better me than MJ.”

“She  _ cannot  _ know about this.”

“Um…”

“You already told her, didn't you?”

“Like a minute after you told me.”

“Oh my god.”

“You have to admit it's kinda funny.”

“No it's not,” Peter groans, putting his head in his hands. “What if I see him again?”

“Come on, what are the chances of that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: for the sake of this fic i've decided may doesn't know about peter being spider-man. yet.

“How ya doin’, kid?” Mr. Stark asks him when he arrives at the lab after school.

“I- I’m good, sir. Passed my Spanish quiz. And yesterday I stopped another bank robbery. Plus Ned-”

Mr. Stark puts up a hand, peering at him through a pair of expensive-looking sunglasses. “Slow down, I don’t need your entire life story. Now come on, there’s someone I’d like for you to meet.”

“Y-yes, sir,” he says, falling back into step with the older man. He leads them to a room Peter has never been to before, with high ceilings and a long conference table. And sitting at the other end of the room is none other than Johnny Storm.

He’d successfully avoided the other boy since their encounter last week, using social media updates to ensure they were never in the same place at the same time. He hadn’t, however, anticipated this. _What,_ Peter wonders, _is the use of his spidey sense if it does nothing to warn him against cute boys?_

Johnny has his feet propped up on the table, earning a look of disapproval from Dr. Reed Richards (not that he’s noticed, his eyes are glued to his phone). With perfectly messy blonde hair and a designer tee, he looks like he could be on a magazine cover. It makes Peter feel self conscious about his own nerdy tee and thrifted hoodie that isn't quite his size.

Dr. Richards perks up when he sees them walk through the doorway. “Mr. Stark, so good to finally meet you,” he says, holding out a hand.

Mr. Stark accepts it. “You, too, Dr. Richards. I’m a big fan of your work, I’d love to discuss it after our meeting.” He glances at his watch. “Which we’re already running late to, so we should get going. Human Torch here will have to stay behind, but I brought him a play date.”

Johnny rolls his eyes and Peter has to fight the urge to do the same.

Mr. Stark looks over at him expectantly, nudging him forward a bit. “Oh, um- I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” He offers his hand, but the other boy doesn't take it, stretching his arms behind his head. Peter fidgets awkwardly before putting his hand back down by his side.

“Johnny Storm. But you probably knew that already,” the other boy replies confidently.

“Johnny-” Dr. Richards warns, sounding tired.

“What? I'm sure he has, like, the Internet.”

Dr. Richards exhales slowly, rubbing his temples. He looks over at Mr. Stark. “We should go.”

Mr. Stark nods. “Right. Play nice, boys.”

An uncomfortable silence fills the room once the two men go, leaving Peter and Johnny alone. Peter stands quietly, watching Johnny as he types away on his phone, a small smile playing on his lips. He must realize Peter is staring, because he glances up at the other boy suddenly, looking him over. Peter feels his cheeks go warm.

“What's your shirt say?” Johnny asks, confused.

“Oh, um- ‘never trust an atom, they make up everything,’” he reads off.

Johnny looks at him blankly. “I don't get it.”

“It's a joke. B-because-”

“It doesn't really matter.” Johnny dismisses. “So, what’s your deal anyway?”

Peter blinks. “Huh?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m an intern-”

“An intern? That’s great,” Johnny cuts him off. “I’ll take a coffee- sugar, no cream.”

Johnny turns his attention back to his phone, posing sultrily for a selfie that would have Peter feeling a little flushed if he weren’t so annoyed already. Apparently, he’d been right about Johnny all along. He’s just a self-absorbed pretty boy after all, and Peter doesn’t have much patience for people who prioritize style over substance.

Peter opens his mouth, then shuts it again quickly. He wants to argue, but he doesn’t even know where to start. _“I can’t make you coffee because I’m Spider-Man”_ doesn’t seem like a good excuse. So he takes a deep breath, swallows whatever pride he has left, and goes to find a coffee maker.

_____________

Peter is greeted by the smell of something burning when he enters the apartment. “Dinner smells great, May,” he says, then laughs when she throws a dish towel at him.

“I give up,” she cries, raising her arms in defeat. “I’m ordering dinner. Pizza?” she asks and Peter nods in agreement. “Pizza.”

He takes a seat on the counter, watching as she pulls out her laptop and starts ordering their dinner. “How was work?” she asks after a moment. “Is Tony treating you okay?”

“Yes, May,” Peter says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He knows she’s just being protective, but he still can’t help but feel a little annoyed.

“So,” May starts again and Peter flinches. She’s using that tone of voice that means that she knows something, or at least thinks she does. “Who’s this new crush of yours?”

“There isn’t one, May.”

“That’s not what Ned tells me.”

Ugh. Of course Ned told her. “When did you even talk to him about this?”

“Last week. When he came over to hang out only _someone_ wasn’t home like he was supposed to be.”

“I was-” he starts but she puts a hand up.

“I don’t want to hear excuses. I just wish you would talk to me about these things, Peter.”

Peter feels guilt bubble in his chest. He wants to tell her, really he does, but he doesn’t want to worry her. Not after everything she’s been through.

May forces a smiles again, running a hand through her long hair. “So, do I at least get a name?”

“There’s no one, May. Really.”

He definitely doesn’t think about Johnny. Definitely not.

_____________

Peter scribbles furiously in his notebook, brow furrowed as he tries to solve the math problem in front of him. He takes a sip of his iced coffee, then looks up at Ned.

“Is this right?” he asks, voice hopeful.

“Not even close.”

Peter’s head falls to the table with a thump. “Ugh, I just don’t get it.”

“Of course you don’t, you’ve missed class three times this week.” Ned rolls his eyes. “Scoot over, let me help,” he says, standing and moving to Peter’s side of the table. He looks over Peter’s notes. “Okay, so this part is right. But right here, you did the calculation wrong- Are you even listening to me?”

Only Peter isn’t listening, because just then, a familiar head of blonde hair appears in the doorway.

“Oh no,” Peter says, slouching down in his chair in an attempt to be less noticable, but it’s too late. He’s already been spotted.

“Hey, intern!” Johnny calls out brightly, waving at him.

“Oh my god, do you not remember my name?” Peter says, feeling annoyed.

“What? Of course I do, it’s-” Peter follows Johnny’s eyeline over to Ned, who’s mouthing the answer to him. “Peter.”

“I saw that.” Johnny winks at Ned, who, for a moment, looks like he might pass out. “What are you even doing here? No one ever comes here.” It’s true. Peter and Ned’s favorite coffee shop is always deserted, making it the perfect study spot.

“That’s exactly why I like it. Sometimes you just need to get away from it all, you know? Fame isn’t always easy.”

“Totally,” Ned nods in agreement, as if he has any idea what the other boy is talking about.  

“Yeah, whatever. Well, we’re kinda busy, so if you could-”

“Join us,” Ned finishes, elbowing Peter. “We’ve got an extra seat.” He gestures to the chair across from Peter.

Johnny beams at him. “Yeah, that would be great! Just let me order first.”

“Ned, what about my math homework?” he whines once Johnny is out of earshot.

“Just copy mine at lunch, okay? I want to hang out with a superhero.”

Peter holds out his hands in a confused gesture.

“Ugh, you know that’s not what I meant. Besides, it’s my responsibility as your wingman to hook you up.”

“ _So_ not interested. I mean, he’s hot- like, _really_ hot- but no. Just no.”

“Whatever. At least let me ask him if he's single.”

“Do _not_ ask him that.”

“... I’m gonna ask him.”

_____________

Ned did ask Johnny if he was single. “Why, you interested?” Johnny had asked with a flirty smile that sent Ned into a fit of giggles before he admitted that, no, he wasn’t, he sort of had a thing with someone already, and wrapping an arm around Peter while proclaiming that _he_ was single though. He ignored the way Peter was glaring daggers at him, and managed to mention the fact again several times before the night ended.

Peter changes into his suit in a nearby alley, webbing his backpack to a brick wall and saying a silent prayer that no one finds it while he’s gone.

After the night he’s had, he needs to let off some steam. He needs to punch something, or maybe someone.

“Hey, Karen? I need your help with something.”

_Hello, Peter. What can I help you with?_

“I need you to check police scanners for any signs of criminal activity. And let me know what you find, please.”

_You got it, Peter. One moment for me to complete my search…_

Peter taps his foot impatiently, antsy to get out there.

_Found something. A hostage situation nearby. Police are already on the scene, but so far, they have been unsuccessful._

“Thanks, Karen. Let’s do this.”

He follows Karen’s directions until he reaches the crime scene, a bank surrounded by police. He swings down, landing on one of the police cars in front of the building. The car alarm sounds loudly and he winces. “Oops. Sorry, my bad, guys.”

“Spider-Man!” one of the officers shouts, pulling out her gun and aiming it at Peter. A few others point their weapons in his direction, too.

Peter raises his hands. “Woah, woah, woah. I said it was an accident.”

“This is a crime scene,” the officer says. “Leave now or we’ll be forced to place you under arrest.”

“But I- I’m just trying to help! I could get in there and-” he starts, pointing toward the bank.

“Don’t make any sudden move.”

And that’s when they appear. The Fantastic Four arrive on the scene, pulling the officers’ attention away from Peter.

“Hooray!” he hears one of the officers cheer.

Peter stands there, feeling a mix of awe and frustration as he watches the officers chat with the other heroes, giving them details of the situation and happily stepping back for them to take over. Twenty minutes later, they’ve evacuated all the hostages and handed the masked robber into police custody.

The police seem to have forgotten about him in the excitement, so he tries to make his exit as inconspicuously as possible. But of course, nothing ever works out the way he plans.

“Yo, Spidey!” a voice calls and he flinches. He turns around to find the one person he’d been hoping to get an escape from. The Human Torch runs toward him, grinning wide. The rest of the Fantastic Four watches him apprehensively, and Peter can’t help but notice how they get closer too, almost protectively. “Did you see that? Pretty cool, huh?”

“It would be hard to miss.” Peter says coldly. “You were on fire.”

“What, like it’s hard?” Johnny shoots back instantly. “What’s your problem anyway?”

“I don’t have a problem.”

“Bullshit. You’re being weird.”

“I’m fine,” Peter says, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

The other boy takes a step closer, folding his arms across his chest. “I don't think so.”

“And we all know how good Johnny Storm is at thinking.” Sarcasm drips from Peter’s voice. Somewhere behind him, he hears the Thing laugh.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Figure it out, genius.”

“You’re calling me stupid.”

“No shit.”

The other boy blinks at him. “You don’t like me very much, do you?”

“Why, surprised to meet someone who’s not lining up to join your fanclub?”

Johnny stares at him for a long while. “You don’t even _know_ me.”

“I know more than you think,” Peter mumbles.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

“See, that’s what I don’t get. You say you don’t like me, but then you keep _flirting_ with me.”

Peter blushes under his mask, silently thankful no one else can see. “I wasn’t flirting, I was trying to insult you!”

“Calling me ‘pretty’ is supposed to be an insult?”

“Yes!”

Johnny raises an arm to his forehead in mock offense. “Sue, Spider-Man called me ‘pretty’. How will I ever recover?”

His sister gives him a look that says, “nice try, but you’re not dragging me into this,” then turns her back on him.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a terrible actor?”

“Doesn’t matter. The camera loves me, baby.” He shoots Peter a wink.  

Peter lets out a frustrated huff. “I’m out of here.”

“Oh yeah?” Johnny exclaims, the angry look reappearing on his face. “Well, so am I.” He bursts into bright flames and flies off, effectively ruining Peter’s own dramatic exit.

“God dammit!” He turns back to find the remaining three members of the Fantastic Four all staring at him.

“It was, um- nice meeting you,” he says awkwardly. “Bye.”

He gives them a small wave before he swings off, wondering what the hell he just got himself into.  


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks pass and Peter can’t seem to avoid Johnny Storm. Suddenly, he’s everywhere Spider-Man is, and Peter stops being surprised when he shows up at a crime scene to find the Fantastic Four already there. 

Each time, a new headline appears about how the Fantastic Four are making New York a better place to live. And each time, a new headline accuses  _ him _ of being a part of the problem. 

He and Johnny argue. A lot. It doesn’t seem to matter what about, but every time they see each other, they bicker constantly. The Thing jokes that they sound like an old married couple, but neither of them find it amusing. Johnny threatens to set him on fire. Peter webs his mouth shut, then high fives Johnny. And then they go right back to yelling at each other. 

_____________

“How’s it going out there, Spider-Man?” Ned’s voice says in his ear.

“So far, so good. Pretty quiet night so far. Thanks for helping me out.”

“Are you kidding me? This is still, like, the coolest thing ever. I should be thanking you for letting me be a part of it.”

Peter grins, even though he knows Ned can’t see him. “You’re the best, Ned.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” 

“I’m gonna keep looking,” he says as he takes off swinging. “Any signs of he who must not be named?”

“Ugh, that was lame, Peter. But no, the Fantastic Four were spotted in Manhattan so the coast is clear.” 

“What would I do without my guy in the chair?”

“Shut up,” Ned laughs. “Shit, I’m supposed to meet Abe in, like, ten minutes. Can you take it from here?”

“I think I can handle it,” Peter says lightly. “Have fun on your date.”

“Thanks, man. See you tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” 

The rest of the evening goes uneventfully. He saves a cat stuck in a tree, assists a few old ladies crossing the street, and helps a kid from the nearby middle school finish his math homework. It’s a nice change of pace from the life or death situations he’s been dealing with lately. 

It’s dark by the time he gets home. Aunt May greets him with a kiss on the top of his head when he walks through the front door. “Hey, kiddo. How was studying?”

That’s right. He’d told her he and Ned were going to study at the coffee shop. He needs to get better at remembering his own cover ups. 

“Good,” he lies, feeling the same twinge of guilt he always does.

She ruffles his hair lovingly. “Glad to hear. You should have called me, I would have picked you boys up so you didn't have to walk all the way home.”

Peter shrugs. “It wasn't a big deal.”

“It  _ is  _ a big deal, Peter,” she sighs. “It's not safe out there. I mean, just yesterday I read Spider-Man has been attacking people out on the streets.”

Hearing those words coming from her hurts more than he thought possible. His gaze falls to the floor, the corner of his eyes stinging a bit.

She continues. “I mean, you think you can trust someone and then… Peter, honey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I‘m fine. Just… tired.”

“Are you sure? You can always talk to me if something’s bothering you.” 

Oh how he wishes that were true.

She places a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off. “No. it’s okay.” He says, giving her a weak smile, but he can tell she isn’t buying it. “I should get to bed. Goodnight.” 

“Love you, kid.”

“Love you, too,” he calls as he walks toward his bedroom. He waits until the door shuts behind him before the tears come. 

_____________

Peter waits until he thinks Aunt May is asleep before sneaking out the window. He couldn't sleep, her words repeating in his head, a constant reminder that the person he wanted to protect most of all doesn't trust him. No one trusts him, not anymore. 

Maybe he should just give up, he wonders. After all, why does anyone need him anyway when the Fantastic Four and the Avengers are out there doing so much more than he ever could?

He swings across town until he finds a quiet spot where he can sit and watch the city beneath him. He needs to clear his head, to get away from it all. From where he’s perched on the edge of a roof, he can see all the bright city lights, hear the voices of happy people and their laughter as they go about their evenings. 

His phone buzzes with a text from Aunt May.  _ Where are u?,  _ he reads, then shuts his phone off, ignoring the stab of guilt in his chest. Ned will cover for him anyway. He turns his attention back to the city beneath him.

Sometimes he forgets how beautiful his city is at night. He stares back down at the street below him and pulls his knees to his chest, letting out a long, relieved sigh. From up here, everything is so small. From up here, everything feels so much simpler. 

At least, it does until he hears the sound of footsteps behind him.

Peter spins around quickly, readying himself to jump into action if necessary. Johnny Storm holds up his hands. “Easy, there. Just me.”

Peter thinks he would have preferred a supervillain. 

“Oh, great.”

“What, not happy to see me?”

It's an easy bait for one of their usual arguments, but Peter is so not in the mood. He doesn't have the energy for their normal back-and-forth right now.

“Ugh,” he groans, sitting back down. Johnny follows, taking a seat next to him, so close their legs brush against one another. Peter ignores the way his heart starts to beat faster. “What do you want, Johnny?”

Johnny leans back and puts a hand to his chest in mock offense. “What makes you think I want something?”

“Johnny, please. Just leave me alone.” His voice gets a little quieter, and Johnny’s expression softens. He doesn’t know if it’s the way his voice breaks, or the simple fact that he didn’t argue back, but whatever biting retort Johnny had at the ready dies on his tongue, and he sits there, just staring at Peter for a moment. 

“Alright, get up. You're coming with me.” 

“Did you not hear what I  _ just _ said-”

“I know, but I don’t think being alone is a good idea for you right now. So, come on,” Johnny says, holding out his hand.

Peter doesn’t know what makes him take the other boy’s hand. Maybe it’s the sincerity in his eyes. Maybe he’s taken one too many hits to the head. But he stands up and asks, “Where to?”

Johnny grins at him. “I know just the place.”

_____________

“The Statue of Liberty?  _ Really _ ? Could you have picked somewhere lamer?”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun! Alright, last one up there buys ice cream!”

“What? We’re going up there?” But Johnny has already taken off, all bright flames and even brighter laughter. 

Peter tries not to think about the inevitable headlines he’ll read tomorrow (SPIDER-MAN DEFACES AMERICAN SYMBOL OF FREEDOM, KIDNAPS THE HUMAN TORCH?) as he webs after the other boy, pulling himself on top of a ferry heading toward the statue. When they get close, he shoots another web to the top, where Johnny is already waiting for him.

“No fair, you can literally fly.”

“All’s fair in love and war,” Johnny shrugs. “You still owe me ice cream.”

“Aw, come on! I have, like, thirty cents on me.” Peter pauses, feeling his suit. “Oh, wait. It’s gone.”

“Fine,  _ I’ll _ pay for the ice cream.” He lets out a sigh. “It’s beautiful up here, isn’t it?”

Peter stares at Johnny, who’s looking out at the city with a small smile. His hair is messier than usual, windblown with pieces of it fallen on his forehead. Peter wants to reach out and touch it. 

“Yeah, you are.” His eyes widen. “I mean- shit. I really need to, like,  _ think _ before I say things out loud.” 

Johnny laughs a little. “I guess  _ The Daily Bugle  _ was right about you trying to ‘seduce me to the dark side.’”

“I'm not-” Peter starts to argue but Johnny cuts him off. 

“Kidding. I know you’re not trying to seduce me. And I know  _ The Daily Bugle  _ is full of shit. You’re not dark. Not even a little bit.”

The other boy rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “You know, I always thought it was kind of cool how you never let any of that stuff get to you. How you still help people even though half of them talk shit about you.”

“Oh, um- thanks,” Peter says, for lack of better words. He doesn't know if he deserves this praise, considering how close he had been to giving it all up just a few hours ago. 

Johnny bites his lip, as though he's contemplating what to say. “How old are you, Spider-Man?”

“I’m sixteen,” Peter admits quietly, staring down at his feet.

“Me too. It's hard, isn't it? Being a superhero and still having to find time to finish your homework? Not to mention having a social life. Sue and Reed and Ben, they try to understand, but they just don’t get it.” He sighs. “Sometimes, I think no one does.”

Peter knows exactly what he means. Sure, his social life mainly consists of building Legos with Ned and the occasional movie night with MJ, but balancing things in his life is still a constant struggle. And even though he has his friends, there are just some things they can’t possibly understand. Mr. Stark never quite understands either, he was already an adult when he became a hero. 

But Johnny-

He gets it better than anyone. Peter had always thought they were so different from each other- their backgrounds, their personalities- but in that moment, he sees how alike they truly are.

“Yeah, I- I feel like that all the time.”

“Really?” 

Peter nods. 

Johnny smiles at him. “Come on. Let's go get some ice cream.” 

The lone employee behind the counter’s eyes widen comedically when she sees Spider-Man and the Human Torch walk through the front door of the ice cream shop.

They both order, and Johnny hands the cashier a shiny credit card.

Peter can't resist. “You know, just because you're paying for my food doesn't mean I'm taking my clothes off. I'm not like the rest of your dates.”

Johnny looks amused. “Oh, you think this is a date?” 

“What? No. T-that was a joke.” Peter feels his cheeks redden anyway. 

“Relax, Webhead, I’m just messing with you.” He hands Peter one of the ice cream cones, then smiles at the cashier, who did her best to pretend to not be listening in on their conversation. 

They sit outside, talking and eating until an ungodly hour. 

And Peter actually has fun. The most fun he’s had in a while, if he’s honest with himself. It’s almost 3AM when Peter crawls into bed, a content smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @gaynedleeds!


	4. Chapter 4

School hasn’t even started when Ned approaches him in the hall, practically shoving his phone in Peter’s face.

“Explain yourself,” Ned demands, and it takes Peter a few more seconds to really process what he’s seeing on the screen in front of him.

Ned has Johnny’s Instagram pulled up, the most recent post visible. It’s a candid photo of Peter in the Spider-Man suit, mask rolled up to his nose as he licks an ice cream cone and stares off at something in the distance. He doesn’t know when Johnny even took the photo, or how he didn’t notice. It has over two million likes, and the caption simply reads “guys night” followed by a series of spider and flame emojis.

“It’s not what it looks like?” he tries.

“You’re _not_ eating ice cream?”

“What? No, of course I am. It’s just- whatever you’re thinking, it isn’t true.”

Ned looks at him expectantly and he sighs. “We just- we got to talking last night and he’s not so bad, you know?”

“Uh, yeah, I could have told you that weeks ago.”

“And I should have listened. I guess I was just jealous,” he admits quietly.

Ned’s expression softens. “Peter, you shouldn’t have to feel-”

“I know. I just… can’t help it sometimes.”

A pause. “You’re still my favorite superhero,” Ned says, a little softly.

“Thanks, Ned,” Peter says, and sticks a hand out for their secret handshake. And that, Peter thinks, is all that matters, anyway.

_____________

Meet ups with Johnny become a regular occurrence in Peter’s life. He’s surprised how much he grows to enjoy the other boy’s presence. Sure, Johnny still drives him crazy, but sometimes, he thinks, maybe that’s a good thing. That maybe he pushes Peter in a way that brings out the best in him.

“Hey,” he calls as he lands on the secluded rooftop, a bag of hamburgers in one hand. Johnny turns around to face him.

“You’re late,” he says. Peter tosses him the fast food bag and he catches it easily, digging through its contents.

“I know. I got tied up. Or, some muggers did, I should say.”

“Boo,” Johnny calls, throwing a wadded up napkin at him, but Peter dodges and it lands on the ground next to him. Peter rolls up his mask to his nose just so he can stick his tongue out at Johnny.

“Real mature.”

“You’re one to talk.”

He takes a seat next to the other boy, leaning back and letting out a deep sigh.

“Food’s cold.”

“So do your thing, Hot Stuff.”

“I have to do all the work around here,” Johnny complains half-heartedly, but takes out a burger and starts to warm it in his hand. He passes it to Peter.

“Thanks,” he says, shoving the whole thing in his mouth almost immediately. Johnny looks on, disgusted.

“Pass me another one, would you?” Peter asks, unfazed.

“Ugh. One of these days I’m gonna get you to eat something that isn’t complete junk.”

“Aw, Torchy, you do care,” Peter says, somewhat sarcastically, placing a hand to his chest.

“Of course I do,” Johnny replies, a moment of rare sincerity. “You’re, like, my best friend.”

Peter feels his cheeks flush. Jonny doesn’t seem to notice, his attention already pulled back to rifling through the bag in his lap.

He passes Peter a second burger, and Peter tries to ignore the fluttery feeling in his chest when their fingers brush against one another.

_____________

Peter’s body hits the water with so much force he feels the wind knocked out of him. It never ends well for him when he finds more of Vulture’s alien tech out on the streets. There are _a lot_ of people still mad at him for getting the older man locked up, it seems.

They’d taken him by surprise, and he’d been midswing when one of them managed to hit him with one of their guns, sending him falling into the nearby river from a height that probably would have killed someone without spider powers.

He scrambles underwater, trying desperately to reach the surface, but he’s disoriented and weakened from the fall, and it proves to be more difficult than he anticipated. He’s about to start _really_ panicking when he feels himself pulled from the water, dragged to safety by someone whose face he can’t make out in the dark.

“You okay, Spidey?” Johnny asks, appearing suddenly, and Peter wonders for a moment if he might be dreaming. Or maybe he died. Johnny’s face mere inches away from his _could_ be heaven.

Peter doesn’t respond, too busy coughing up water in a sudden fit. He pulls off his mask, desperately gasping for air before he realizes his mistake. Johnny is staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth hung open in a way that would be funny if Peter weren’t totally panicked.

“ _Holy shit_.”

“Please don’t freak out,” Peter says quickly.

“ _Peter_?”

“You finally remembered my name,” he jokes weakly, but Johnny doesn’t laugh. “Sorry.”

“I can’t believe it’s you,” Johnny says, reaching a hand out to cup Peter’s cheek.

“Surprise?” he says, holding his arms up in a sad attempt at jazz hands.

Johnny pulls his hand back, and Peter tries not to dwell on the feeling of disappointment that fills him at the loss of contact.

“Oh my god, I have _so_ many questions,” Johnny says after a moment, ruffling his blond hair in frustration.

“Not here. Somewhere private. Then, I’ll tell you everything,” Peter promises.

Johnny bites his lip, but nods. “Yeah, okay.”

_____________

Johnny sneaks them into the Baxter Building, past its expensive security system and up to his bedroom. It’s the first time Peter has ever been inside, he realizes. He stands awkwardly in the doorway, fidgeting with his mask in his hands as he scans the room. Johnny’s room is messy, the bed unmade and designer clothes scattered across the floor. There’s photos covering one wall, mostly of Johnny with his family and a slew of cute girls Peter doesn’t recognize, but he’s surprised to see a photo of the two of them up, too. Johnny has his arm wrapped around Spider-Man as they both grin at the camera and Peter holds up a peace sign. He smiles at the sight of it, then turns to see Johnny staring at him.

“So are you just gonna stand there or-”

“Right, sorry, I’ll just-” he points awkwardly at the space next to Johnny, then makes his way over to where Johnny is sitting on the bed.

“So…” Peter starts again, but trails off when he realizes he has no clue what to say.

“So…” Johnny repeats. “How did it happen?”

“Spider bite. But, like, not a regular spider. And when I woke up, I had powers.”

Johnny nods thoughtfully. “Who all knows about this?”

“Just my best friends. And Tony Stark. And Happy Hogan.” He pauses. “And my ex-girlfriend’s dad who tried to kill me. But that's it. I think.”

“You _think_?”

Peter shrugs. “It’s hard to keep up.”

“Why even bother with the secret identity, then?” Johnny asks, not unkindly.

“I want to keep my family safe. My aunt, she’s all I have left. If anything happened to her- or my friends I- I don’t know what I’d do.”

He sighs. “Besides, everyone hates me now anyway. So it’s probably good that no one knows who I am.”

“Everyone doesn’t hate you,” Johnny says with a frown.

Peter gives him a skeptical look.

“I don’t hate you,” he adds after a moment.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Johnny elbows him gently, letting out a laugh. “Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” Peter says, leaning into him. “And thanks.”

“Any time, dude. Now come on, I’m totally gonna kick your ass at some video games.”

Peter laughs, feeling warm and happy all over. “Bring it on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! not much romance here yet, i wanted to establish their friendship a little better before i really get into that. but we'll get there soon! i lov getting comments/tumblr messages lol


	5. Chapter 5

“Who are you texting?” MJ asks, trying to peek over his shoulder, but Peter moves away quickly, angling his screen so it’s obscured from her vision. They’re all crammed into a booth in the back of their favorite bubble tea place, the one MJ introduced them to a few months ago. It’s quickly become a regular after school hangout.

“That’s really none of your business,” he says smoothly, taking a sip of his tea.

Ned, on the other side of him, glances at Peter’s phone before he can stop him. “‘Human’ Torch,” Ned reads. “Why is human in quotations?”

“It’s a joke, Ned.” Besides, he knows for a fact he’s in Johnny’s phone as “Web Head.” It’s just how they joke with each other.

“Since when do you text Johnny Storm?”

“I dunno, we’re friends.”

Ned and MJ exchange glances.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” MJ says, even though it’s clearly something.

MJ plucks his phone from his fingers, and he's about to protest when he realizes it doesn’t matter anyway. His phone is locked, so there’s nothing to see.

Peter nearly chokes on a tapioca pearl when she types in his code and starts scrolling through his texts with Johnny.

“What the hell, MJ? How do you know my password?”

She shoots him an unimpressed look. Right. This is MJ. Of course she knows his password.

MJ reads through his messages in silence. “You’re an idiot, Peter,” she finally says.

“So you tell me. What did I do this time?”

“This guy’s obviously flirting with you.”

Peter blushes. “What? No he’s not.”

“Lemme see,” Ned demands, reaching for Peter’s phone. MJ hands it to him, laughing at the annoyed look on Peter’s face.

Ned stares down at the screen intently. “Oh my god, he totally _is.”_

“Shut up,” Peter mumbles.

“Peter,” Ned starts again. “You can’t possibly be this oblivious.”

“I’m not, okay? He isn’t flirting. And even if he were, it wouldn’t matter. This is _Johnny Storm_ we’re talking about. The longest relationship he’s been in lasted three days. He flirts with everyone. It doesn’t mean anything.”

It’s a sore spot for Peter, ever since they’d become closer friends and his own feelings for Johnny became harder and harder to ignore. He doesn’t need Ned and MJ getting his hopes up. He knows he doesn’t have a shot.

He sighs, frustrated. “Can we just talk about something else?”

They don’t mention Johnny for the rest of the afternoon.

_____________

Peter is laughing as he and Johnny enter the apartment, bags full of junk food in each hand.

“Flame Brain, please tell me you’re joking. You didn’t actually tell Trump to go to hell.”

“I totally did. Ask Sue, she heard the whole thing.” He pauses. “Actually don’t ask her. She’s still pretty pissed about that. Said it’s ‘unprofessional’.”

“It kind of is.” Peter shrugs. “But it’s also kind of awesome.”

They settle into the couch, and Peter pulls up a movie for them to watch.

“Seriously? _The Shining?_ ” Johnny groans when he sees Peter’s movie selection. “You know I hate horror movies.”

“Yeah, but that just makes it more fun for me.”

“Give me that remote,” Johnny says, reaching to grab it out of Peter’s hand.

“No!” Peter laughs, holding the remote out of Johnny’s grasp. Johnny topples over, landing on top of him. He’s laughing too, as he makes another desperate attempt, but is still unsuccessful.

Johnny’s laughter dies out, leaving them staring at one another, breathing a little heavily. Peter wonders for a moment when their faces got so close. Johnny’s arms are braced on either side of him and he’s staring at Peter with a look he can’t quite place.

“Hi,” Peter says quietly.

“Hi,” Johnny repeats back, then leans in even closer. Peter’s heart starts to race. They’re only inches apart when he sees something move out of the corner of his eyes.

“May,” he cries, eyes widening, as he shoves Johnny off of him and scrambles into a sitting position. “I- I didn’t hear you come in.”

May is standing in the doorway, arms folded and eyebrows raised. “I just got back,” she says, dismissively. “Are you going to introduce me to your new… friend?”

She must already know who he is. How could she not, when Johnny’s face is constantly plastered all over the news? “This is Johnny. Johnny, this is my aunt, May.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Johnny says, sounding a bit nervous as he holds out a hand for her to shake. It’s so out of the ordinary from his usual confidence. It’s kind of cute, Peter thinks, somewhat resentful.

“You, too,” May says, smile genuine as she shakes his hand. She turns to Peter. “I’m going to bed, you boys have fun with your movie.” She kisses his hair, then walks off.

Peter sits in shocked silence. Sure, May has never been one to pry or make him talk before he’s ready, but considering what she just walked in on, even if it was out of context, he’d assumed he’d at least get a stern talking to.

Johnny seemingly reads his mind. “Dude. You have the coolest aunt ever.”

“I know. We’re still watching _The Shining_ though.”

Peter laughs when Johnny flips him off. And if he secretly enjoys the way Johnny spends the rest of the night pressed against him, cowering behind Peter’s arm, no one needs to know that part.

_____________

Peter lands on the floor with a solid thud.

“How’s that binder feel?” Mr. Stark calls.

“Good,” Peter says, looking down at his suit. “Better. Thanks, Mr. Stark.” He pulls off his mask and gives the older man a big smile.

“Glad to hear. I need to pop into one of the other labs for a minute, you keep working on those web shooters until I get back.”

Peter takes a seat at one of the lab tables, pulling off his web shooters and placing them in front of him. He has a few ideas for modifications he’d like to make, and luckily, plenty of time to make them.

“Hey,” a voice calls out and Peter turns around, surprised to see Johnny leaning against the doorframe. He hasn’t seen the other boy since their movie night. He’d finally managed to put their almost kiss (if that’s even what that was) out of his mind, but seeing the other boy brings back the same nagging thoughts he has to push back down. He’s reading into things, that’s all. Just more wishful thinking.

“Hey!” he replies enthusiastically. “What are you doing here?”

“I came with Reed. He’s here for-” The other boy pauses. “Well, I actually don’t know what he’s here for.”

“Top secret, huh?” Peter asks, turning back to his work.

“No, he told me, I just wasn’t listening,” Johnny says with a shrug, then props himself up onto the lab table where Peter is working.

“He made you come with?” Peter asks, looking up at the other boy.

“Nah, I wanted to come. Thought if I was lucky, I might run into you.”

Peter swallows. “Guess you must be lucky, then.”

“Guess so,” Johnny says, leaning closer and staring at him with an intense expression. Peter feels his cheeks warm under his gaze.

“Parker!” a voice snaps and Peter jumps, almost falling off his stool in the process. “I’m not paying you to sit around and flirt,” Mr. Stark says, an amused look on his face. “Keep it in your pants, kid.”

He feels his face flush at the implication. “B-but I’m- You don’t pay me, sir.”

“And I never will with that attitude.”

Peter wants to argue, but he looks back over at Johnny, stifling laughter into his hand and can’t help but smile, too. “Come here,” he says finally, patting the space next to him. “I’ll show you what I’m working on.”

_____________

Johnny kisses him for the first time at the Statue of Liberty. Peter’s mask is rolled up to his nose, a half eaten hot dog sitting beside him, when Johnny leans over and presses their lips together. Peter is so shocked he doesn’t respond, and Johnny pulls away quickly, running a hand through his hair nervously.

“Sorry. Should I… not have done that?”

Peter shakes his head, then reaches up and pulls off his mask the rest of the way. “No, it’s not that. You just… surprised me.”

“Come on, it can’t have been _that_ surprising. I’ve been flirting with you for weeks.”

Peter blushes bright red. _“You have?”_

“Well yeah,” Johnny says sheepishly. “Did you really not pick up on that?”

“But- but you flirt with everyone! It doesn’t mean anything!”

“It does when it’s you,” Johnny says, staring deep into his eyes.

 _“_ Oh,” is all Peter can come up with.

“Yeah,” Johnny says. They fall silent for a moment, the awkwardness between them almost tangible.

“Do that again,” Peter says after a moment.

“What?”

“I said,” he starts again, summoning all his courage, “you should do that again.”

Johnny breaks out in a grin. “Where are your manners, Pete?”

Peter elbow him gently. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Peter doesn’t have to be told twice. He leans forward and presses their lips together, feeling satisfied with the small gasp of surprise Johnny lets out. Johnny responds quickly, maneuvering himself into Peter’s lap and deepening the kiss. Peter’s hands find Johnny’s waist, warm under his touch.  

They break apart after a moment, foreheads pressed close together. Johnny stares at him, breathing heavily, eyes wide, speechless for probably the first time since they’d met all those months ago.

“If I’d known this was all I had to do to get you to stop talking, I would have kissed you a long time ago,” Peter says with a small laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Johnny wraps his arms around Peter’s neck. “Kiss me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter really is that oblivious
> 
> for the sake of this fic, peter isn't out to may yet. she has her suspicions, especially after this chapter, but part of why she didn't have a Talk with him is she's scared of forcing him to come out before he's ready. again, she's a cool aunt
> 
> i'm sure i have more Thots but it's late and i'm tired so i'm off to bed. 
> 
> thanks for reading! i love reading your comments on this fic, and i'm happy to talk abt spideytorch or anything else on my tumblr too @gaynedleeds


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple things...  
> 1\. i'm going to tag this too, but there are some references to underage sex. nothing actually happens, written or not, more just discussion of "being safe" and as peter has to deal with the awkwardness of people finding out about their relationship  
> 2\. 10 points if you spot the parks and rec reference  
> 3\. this will probably be wrapped up within the next chapter or two. dunno yet. should have outlined this a little better. my bad

Peter sits next to MJ on the couch, her feet resting in his lap as she leans against Ned, eyes glued to the documentary she put on the TV. Ned has an arm around her as he scrolls through his phone.

Peter has his own phone out, staring incredulously at a Daily Bugle article accusing Spider-Man of tax fraud, when Ned speaks up.

“Did you see Johnny’s new post?” Ned asks, still staring down at his phone.

“Uh, no?”

He turns his phone around for Peter to see. It’s a shirtless picture of Johnny lying in bed, a lazy smile on his face, hair messy in a way that seems natural for once. Peter’s heart does little flips in his chest.

“The caption says ‘thinking about him’ and then it has, like, fifty heart emojis.”

Peter feels his cheeks heat up.

“Called it,” MJ says, leaning over to get a better look. “I knew there was no way that guy was straight."

“Who do you think it’s about?” Ned asks curiously.

Peter shrugs wordlessly, suddenly feeling hot all over, and stares straight ahead at the TV.

He can feel MJ’s eyes on him, a calculating silence filling the room. He fidgets nervously under her gaze. “That post is about you.”

“WHAT?” Ned all but yells.

Sometimes he hates how perceptive MJ can be. Most of the time, actually. Peter rubs the back of his neck, then nods. “I mean, I think it is. Unless he’s kissed any other boys in the last 24 hours.” He laughs awkwardly.

“You _kissed_ him?!” Ned exclaims. He throws a pillow at Peter from where he’s sitting, but Peter catches it easily. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“Technically, I think we made out.” Peter ducks out of the trajectory of another throw pillow. “Sorry, bad joke.”

“Ugh. I hate you.”

“So do you want to hear about it or not?”

“No,” MJ replies at the same time Ned says, “obviously.”

He recounts the story for Ned’s sake, of how Johnny kissed him for the first time at their usual spot (“The Statue of Liberty? That’s so tacky,” MJ says bluntly, but Ned interjects that it’s actually super romantic).

“And now we’re together. Like, together together.” Peter smiles goofily.

“Oh my god, that’s so great. We should totally go on double dates. _Triple_ dates even, if MJ would finally let me set her up with someone.”

“Never gonna happen.”

“But I know the perfect girl-”

“No you don’t.”

Ned rolls his eyes at her, then turns back to Peter. “You know I was just giving you a hard time before, right? I really am happy for you.”

Peter nods. “Yeah, I know. And thanks.”

Ned holds out his hand for their secret handshake. “What are friends for?”

Peter laughs and pulls him into a hug instead.

_____________

It’s late when Peter shows up at Johnny’s window. He taps lightly, grinning at the way the other boy lights up when he sees him.

Johnny unlocks the window, stepping aside as Peter crawls through. He takes his mask off, tossing it aside.

“Hey,” Johnny greets, kissing Peter’s cheek. “What are you doing here?” His expression hardens. “You’re not hurt again, are you?”

Peter nearly melts at the concern in his eyes. “No, I’m fine. I just wanted to see you.”

Johnny puts a hand to his heart. “Aw, that’s so lame. You’re going soft on me, Parker.”

Peter elbows him. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

Peter rolls his eyes, but can’t quite bring himself to argue.

“You wanna play video games or something?” Johnny asks, turning away.

“Not really.” Peter grabs Johnny’s hand. The other boy looks back at him, smirking.

“Oh? You got something else in mind?”

“I think I can come up with something.” Peter pulls Johnny to him with a little too much force, sending the other boy stumbling into him as he kisses him. Johnny laughs against his lips.

“A little eager, are we?” he murmurs.

Since they first started dating, Peter has become a lot more confident in himself, and their relationship. He’s not afraid to take control, especially since Johnny seems pretty into it.

“I just spent two hours fighting Scorpion. Give me a break.”

Johnny frowns. “Is Scorpion _actually_ a scorpion?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“I don’t know, you fight a lot of weirdos.”

“And you don’t?”

“Is now really the best time for this argument?” He pushes Peter backward onto the bed, crawling into his lap. “Less talking, more kissing.”

“But you’re the one who-” he starts to argue, but breaks off into a moan when Johnny nips at a sensitive spot on his neck.

“God, that’s- shutting up now.”

They both fall quiet. Peter kisses him again, deepening it when Johnny’s hands tangle in his messy hair.

Peter flips them over so they’re both lying down, settling himself between Johnny’s legs. Johnny looks up at him, eyes a little wide.

“Woah.”

“Sorry, was that- was that too much?”

Johnny shakes his head. “Spider strength is _so_ hot.” He pulls Peter back down toward him, connecting their mouths again.

Peter’s hands have just found their way under Johnny’s shirt when the door bursts open, startling Peter so badly he falls from the bed.

The Thing stands in the doorway, looking somewhat amused. Peter is pretty sure his face has never been as red as it is right now.

“Ben!” Johnny yells, more angry than embarrassed. “Knock!” He picks up a pillow and throws it in his direction.

“Sorry. Didn’t realize ya have… company.” He turns to leave, making a point of leaving the door wide open when he does. Johnny grumbles.

“Sorry Mr. The Thing!” Peter calls out nervously from the floor.

Johnny looks at him, eyebrows raised.

“What?”

“ _Mr._ The Thing? God, you are so lame.”

Peter sticks his tongue out at Johnny, who blows him a kiss in response.

“Ugh,” Johnny groans, running a hand through his blonde hair. “I guess we better go face the music. I’m sure he’s told Sue by now.”

Peter starts following him out of the room, but stops when Johnny turns around to look at him quizzically. “No mask?”

“A little late for that now,” he says, laughing nervously. “Besides, I trust you guys.”

Johnny nods, then takes his hand and gives it a little squeeze. “Let’s get this over with.”

_____________

Ms. Storm is surprising calm, given the fact that Peter had his tongue in her little brother’s mouth not even ten minutes ago.

He guesses it’s not the first time they’ve walked in on Johnny with someone, but judging by the look of surprise on her face when Johnny introduces Peter as his boyfriend, it’s the first time it’s actually meant something.

“Told ya the kid was sweet on Spider-Man,” The Thing says to her, loudly enough that he and Johnny can both hear.

“Ben!” Johnny whines, cheeks tinted pink.

Peter can’t help it. “Aw, you have a crush on me,” he teases. “That’s so embarrassing.”

Johnny gives him a look. “Peter, we’re dating.”

He shrugs. “Still.”

Johnny elbows him gently and Peter laughs.

Ms. Storm stares at them with a knowing smile as they joke back and forth.

The rest of their conversation goes smoothly. He tells them about how he got his powers and is using his internship at Stark Industries as a cover. Ms. Storm promises that his secret is safe with them, and that he’s welcome anytime. She doesn’t even bring up all the “menace” stuff, which he considers a win.

For a minute, he thinks he got off easy.

Until the next afternoon, that is.

“So, kid,” Mr. Stark starts and Peter flinches. “Somebody told me that you’re doing the nasty with the Human Torch.”

“WHAT?” Peter practically screams, face turning bright red. “Who even told you that?”

“Sparky’s sister. She said Ben walked in on the two of you.”

“That wasn’t- We weren’t-” They weren't, and they wouldn't have, even if they hadn't been interrupted. Peter's never even kissed someone before Johnny, there's no way he's ready for that.

“Save it, I’m not your aunt, you don’t need to lie to me. I just want to give you something.” He pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to Peter. “Go nuts, kid.”

Peter looks closer at the small wrapper and flushes when he realizes what they are. “Mr. Stark, I don’t-”

“No need to thank me. Just keep your hormones in check in my lab, okay?”

Peter opens his mouth, then shuts it again quickly, nodding curtly. He knows his chances of changing Mr. Stark’s mind are nonexistent, and he’d rather the conversation end now before he offers to show Peter how to use them or something equally embarrassing.

He turns back to the modifications he’s working on, but finds himself completely unable to focus the rest of the afternoon.

_____________

“How was your day, Peter?” May asks kindly over dinner, but Peter is still thinking about his conversation with Mr. Stark. He’s never been so embarrassed in his life.

“Peter?” May waves a hand in his face. “You okay, kiddo?”

“Mr. Stark gave me condoms,” he blurts, then cringes. He probably could have brought it up a little smoother.

“What?” May all but shouts. “That’s incredibly inappropriate, he’s your boss, there’s no reason for him to be- I’m going to call him.”

“May, please don’t-”

“I’m sorry, kid, but that’s not okay with me. He overstepped his boundaries with you and now I have to yell at him.”

She’s already pulling out her cell phone, dialing the number and putting it up to her ear. Yikes. If this is how she’s reacting to condoms she’s definitely not going to be happy when she finds out his “internship” frequently involves getting shot at.

“Hi, yes, this is May Parker. Oh, hi, Pepper. I’m okay, but I do need to speak with Tony about something he did that I’m not exactly comfortable with. He gave Peter condoms.” A pause. Peter can practically hear Ms. Potts’ frustrated exhale. “He did. So I’m sure you understand why that’s completely inappropriate. Peter is only sixteen, and he’s an employee, it hardly seems professional to- uh huh.” Another pause. “Thank you so much, Pepper. We should get dinner sometime next week if you’re free.” May nods. “Thursday sounds perfect. I’m looking forward to it already. That’s fine, I’ll wait while you go find him.”

It’s then that Peter flees the room, though May is loud enough he can still hear her, even behind his closed bedroom door. She’s on the phone for at least an hour, yelling loudly at Tony the entire time about how inappropriate his actions were and how uncomfortable he made Peter feel (which is technically true, but doesn’t make it any less embarrassing). When she hangs up, there’s a quiet knock on his door.

“Come in,” he calls, flopping backward onto his bed. May comes and sits next to him, brushing away some of the hair that’s fallen on his forehead.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that. But I hope you understand why I had to do that.”

He nods wordlessly, sitting up next to her. May goes silent for a moment, as if contemplating her next words carefully. “Do you _need_ condoms?”

“No!” Peter yells, blushing profusely.

May softens. “Peter, I want you to feel comfortable talking with me about these kinds of things. I’ll admit, I think you’re a little too young, but if you’re going to have sex, I at least want you to be safe about it.”

“May, I’m not having sex. I promise.” He looks down at his shoes. “But there is something I want to talk to you about.”

“What is is, honey?”

“I’ve sort of been dating someone.”

“That’s great news!” she says cheerfully. “Can I meet them?”

Her choice of words isn’t lost on Peter, the way she says “them” instead of “she”, like she knows that might not necessarily be the case. It makes him wonder how he could have ever thought he could hide something like that from her, why he ever thought he might need to.

“You’ve met him actually.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Johnny?”

He fidgets with his hands. “I’m bisexual,” he admits.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she murmurs as she pulls him into a tight hug. “You know I love you no matter what, right?”

Peter nods, feeling a little choked up. “Right.”

“It doesn’t matter who you love, if they’re a boy or a girl, all that matters to me is that you’re happy.”

“Thanks, May,” he says, giving her a squeeze. “I love you, too.”

“So…” May starts again a few minutes later. “I want to know all about this new boyfriend of yours.”

Peter grins. “What do you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading! talk to me on here or on tumblr @gaynedleeds

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! and shoutout to my friend @spidergweb for helping me get this started!
> 
> i'm on tumblr @gaynedleeds if you want to chat!


End file.
